Entre hermanos
by itsjustanotherfreak
Summary: ¿Cómo vas a saber lo que es la adrenalina si tu hermano nunca te corrió por toda la casa? ¿cómo vas a saber lo que es el miedo si nunca rompiste algo de tu hermano? ¿o lo que es la culpa si nunca retaron a tu hermano por vos? Momentos entre los hermanos Potter. Peleas, risas, llanto y varios gritos, pero al final siempre juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.
1. Voy a morir

Nada del Pottermundo me pertenece

Aparecí de nuevo jojojo la historia es una serie de one-shot sobre los tres hermanos Potter, son situaciones cotidianas que todos tenemos con nuestros hermanos, esas cosas feas sin las cuales no podríamos vivir.

Este FF está dedicado exclusivamente a mis dos hermanos que me viven molestando pero los amo más que a nada (:  
it'sjustanotherfreak

-James te va a matar Al- decía una Lily de doce años mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.  
-Yo no hice nada- Contestó su hermano intentando volver a colocar el brazo a un muñeco que hacía muecas de dolor.

-Lo rompiste Albus –

-Claro que no- el pobre chico miraba desesperado para todos lados buscando una salida –se rompió solo Lily-

-James te dijo que no entraras a su habitación- le reprochó la chica

-Ya lo sé- se quejó cada vez más nervioso- no estás ayudando enana.

Albus se pasó una mano desordenándose todavía más su alborotado cabello, buscando una solución o alguna salida que no involucrara su muerte. Había sido un idiota ¿Cuántas millones de veces su hermano le dijo que se alejara de su pieza? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que ir a refugiarse con su madre para evitar que su hermano lo asesinara por tocar sus cosas? Y él seguía sin aprender.

Allí estaba, en la amplia (y completamente desordenada) habitación de su hermano mayor rogando a Merlín que James se quedará todo la tarde en lo de sus amigos así tenía tiempo de solucionar la cagada que se había mandado.

Sostenía con una mano la figura de acción animada de David Trézéguet, el cazador estrella de la selección Francesa, quien había sido clave para que su equipo ganara el último mundial de quidditch dos años atrás y (para peor) el ídolo de James y con la otra sostenía un brazo que encajaba justo en el agujero al costado del cuerpo del muñeco.

Era hombre muerto. Había vivido unos buenos trece años de vida y ahora le tocaba morir por estúpido, ya nadie podría salvarlo, ni su madre, ni su abuela, ni siquiera un milagro divino ni su papá podría contener la masacre que haría James con su cuerpo.

-Papá- dijo en un susurró dándose cuenta de algo.

-En la pieza con mamá, hoy es domingo Al no trabajan- contestó Lily como si explicara que uno más uno es dos.

-Sí, sí- estaba viendo un rayito de esperanza- salgamos de aquí Lils ¡NO TOQUES NADA MÁS!- grito viendo que su hermana estiraba la mano hacía un poster de un grupo de música muggle que había en la pared.

-Estás un poquito histérico Al- dijo con voz cantarina la pelirroja antes de salir de la habitación dando saltitos.

Albus dio una última mirada al cuarto fijándose que todo estuviera en su lugar y salió; segundos después de cerrar la puerta corrió hacía el cuarto de sus padres y comenzó a golpear la puerta como si Voldemort estuviera detrás de él. Sabía por experiencia propia que no era muy buena idea entrar sin avisar al cuarto de sus padres cuando ambos estaban encerrados allí.

-Por Merlín ¿qué pasa?- su papá abrió la puerta con cara de enojado y sin remera -¿Albus?

-Voy a morir, necesito tu ayuda- rogó a punto de ponerse de rodillas

-Hijo ¿estás bien?- Ginny que había escuchado el tono desesperado de su hijo se había acercado a la puerta (y gracias a Griffindor que tenía toda la ropa puesta)

-¿Cómo es eso que vas a morir Al?- preguntó Harry haciéndose a un lado para que el chico pudiera entrar y sentarse en la cama.

-yo…- Albus no sabía cómo decirles la estupidez que había hecho

-Mi amor sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea- su madre siempre tan buena, tan comprensiva.

-Yo estaba aburrido y bueno…- bajo la mirada – .

-¿Qué?- preguntaron sus dos padres sin entender nada.

-Entré al cuarto de James-

-Albus cientos de veces te dijimos que no entres a los cuartos de tus hermanos- dijo su mamá con el cejo fruncido.

-Quería leer las historietas esas de naves espaciales que tiene- continuó omitiendo el comentario anterior- y sin querer rompí su muñeco de Trézéguet- mostró sus manos que había tenido todo el tiempo escondidas detrás de su espalda revelando el mutilado muñeco.

-Tu hermano va a matarte- se rió su madre disimuladamente.

-Ya sé por favor arréglenlo- pidió desesperado.

-Está bien dame- dijo su padre, pero nunca llegó a darle el muñeco porque su madre se interpuso.

-Nada de eso jovencito, ahora vas a aprender a no meterte con las cosas de tus hermanos- dijo con el mismo tono de voz que diría el clima.

-Pero mamá va a matarme, papá por favor- intentó al ver que su madre no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

-No hijo, tu madre dijo que no-

-Pero pero mamá tú tienes seis hermanos sabes exactamente que ese energúmeno que tengo de hermano me va a matar cuando llegue- imploró con el último recurso que le quedaba

-Claro que lo sé mi amor, pero es la única forma que vas a aprender- le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza- descuida, no dejaremos que te mate.

-Ni que te deje marcas- se rió su padre

-Tu tío Ron era igual, siempre metiéndose donde no lo llamaban después de que Fred y George lo agarraran por romper su escoba aprendió a quedarse en su lugar- comentó su mamá hablando más para sí misma.

-¿Qué clase de padres son que van a dejar morir a su hijo más lindo?- preguntó ofendido viendo que no lo iban a ayudar.

-Unos que estaban ocupados antes de que vinieras- dijo su padre recibiendo un golpe por parte de Ginny –auch-

-Dile la verdad, no se va a enojar tanto- dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-Tiene razón Al, muestra tu lado Griffindor y se valiente- la apoyó su padre

-Yo soy Slytherin, soy valiente, no estúpido- y dicho eso salió corriendo sabiendo que había tocado el orgullo Griffindor de sus padres y que se iba a meter en más problemas.

Listo, era hombre muerto, tenía que aceptar su destino, le mandaría una carta de despedida a Scorpius, otra a sus primos y abuelos y a Teddy y después enfrentaría su temprana muerte con dignidad. Volvió a entrar a la pieza de su hermano para dejar el muñeco donde iba con la esperanza de que su hermano nunca lo viera y salió con la mala suerte de encontrarse a James que justo venía caminando por el pasillo.

-¿Albus que hacías en mi habitación?- preguntó el chico sospechosamente tranquilo

-Nada James, nada ya me iba- a Albus le sudaban partes del cuerpo que nunca habían conocido el sudor.

-Te voy a perdonar porque estoy de buen humor hermanito, espero que esté todo en su lugar- dijo despeinándolo todavía más.

-Sí, sí como tú lo dejaste- Albus quería irse de allí y encerrarse en algún armario donde nadie lo encontrara.

-Veamos- dijo simplemente abriendo la puerta.

Fueron exactamente 2.08 segundos lo que tardó su hermano en darse cuenta del brazo faltante en su muñeco de colección y luego de eso fueron 0.5 segundos lo que tardo en salir corriendo a los gritos persiguiendo al menor de los varones Potter por toda la casa.

-¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER PEQUEÑA SERPIENTE TE VOY A MATAR!- Albus escuchó el grito a metros detrás de él y siguió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que James lo agarró por la remera y con bastante poca delicadeza lo tiró al piso colocándose sobre él.

-No me mates, no me mates, no me mates- era lo único que Albus podía decir.

-Rompiste a Trézéguet vas a morir enano, cuando termine contigo no vas a poder reconocer tu cadáver hermanito- dijo demasiado serio mientras amagaba a pegarle.

-Hago lo que quieras por favor en mi hermoso rostro no- pidió cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-James ya es suficiente deja a tu hermano- Su padre había aparecido para salvarlo

-Pero papá está cosa horrorosa que llamas hijo se volvió a meter con mis cosas- se quejó

-Pero nada Jimmy, suéltalo- James obedeció a su madre y dejó salir a su hermano, no sin antes darle un golpecito en la nuca.

-Y qué va a pasar con mi muñeco roto, lo compre con mis ahorros en el mundial pasado- dijo enojado con los brazos cruzados mirando mal a su hermano.

-Nada que un _reparo_ no solucione- dijo su papá entregándole a James el muñeco como nuevo.

-Te vuelves a meter en mi pieza y no habrá nadie que te salve viborita- amenazó James mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de Albus antes de desaparecer por la escalera donde Lily se sufría un ataque de risa.

- Te vuelves a meter en mi pieza y no habrá nadie que te salve viborita- repitió Al con una voz ridícula.

-¡Te escuché tarado!- el grito de James retumbó en todo la casa y Albus se escondió detrás de su padre.

-Podrías haberle dado el muñeco antes de que ese intento de trol de montaña se tirara arriba de mi esbelta figura- le reprochó a su padre sobándose el brazo.

-No habría sido divertido hijo- se burló

-Ahora ya sabes que tienes que pensarlo dos veces antes de meterte en los cuartos de tus hermanos- le dijo su madre -¿Quién quiere tomar el té?- preguntó despreocupada.

-Casi muero y ¿tú quieres tomar té?-

-Ay Albus deja de hacer tanto escándalo, no iba a matarte, es tu hermano después de todo- dio por finalizada la discusión su padre yendo a la cocina.

Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, lo que gusten (:


	2. Adoptada

Nada del Pottermundo me pertenece.

Escena cortita que vivo bastante seguido con mi hermanito xD

Gracias a todos los que dejaron su Review en el cap. anterior, ustedes me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

No los molesto más...

It'sjustanotherfreak

* * *

Adoptada.

-Ya te dijimos que no Lily vete- un James muy enojado de diez años intentaba sacar a su hermanita de siete de su habitación –esto es un juego de hombres.

-Vete Lily tu puedes jugar con tus muñecas- dijo Albus con una pistola en la mano.

-Yo quiero jugar con ustedes- se quejó la pelirroja – Mamá dijo que me tenían que cuidar.

-Mamá no está Lily- dijo cada vez más enojado James.

-Ve a jugar con Kipplin- agregó Albus

-No quiero jugar con el elfo Albus – Lily estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Pues ve a jugar sola entonces- le contestó el ojiverde.

-No quiero jugar sola- dijo dando una pequeña patada en el suelo – quiero jugar con ustedes.

-No Lily este es un juego de grande y tú eres muy chiquita- declaró James

-Tengo un año menos que Albus, soy grande- objetó segura.

-Pero yo soy hombre así que vale por dos mi edad- aseguró Albus.

-Le voy a decir a papá y los va a retar- dijo Lily y sonrió al ver el efecto de sus palabras.

Los dos chicos se pusieron pálidos y se miraron el uno al otro con miedo, Lily era la princesa de su padre y si llegaba a ir llorando a decirle que no la dejaban jugar con ellos iban a estar castigados sin quidditch hasta que entraran a Hogwarts. Estaban en un callejón sin salida o la dejaban jugar o iban a tener que enfrentarse a su padre enojado y James sabía que eso no era nada bueno.

-Está bien, puedes jugar- accedió James molesto.

Y así comenzaron a jugar con pistolas de juguetes muggle a que estaban en una guerra de tres países y cada uno tenía que robar el tesoro de los otros para poder ganar la guerra. Pero a los pocos minutos de empezado el juego James tuvo que parar todo.

-Lily es la tercera vez que Albus te dispara, tienes que hacerte la muerta- se quejaba el chico.

-No quiero morir, que te mate a ti- contestó aun más enojada.

-Lily así no es el juego, si te disparan te mueres- le dijo Albus

La pelea continuó un rato largo, cada segundo que pasaba las orejas de los tres hermanos se iban poniendo más y más coloradas (herencia Weasley) y los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

-¿Por qué no lo matas a James?- le preguntó a Albus

-Porque él es mi hermano y no quiero matar a mi hermano- contestó fuera de sí Albus

-Yo también soy tu hermana-

-Mentira tú no eres nuestra hermana, eres adoptada- le dijo James totalmente enojado.

-No soy adoptada-

-Sí- gritaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-Que no, vi fotos de la panza de mamá cuando yo estaba adentro- dijo Lily exponiendo su mejor evidencia

-Era mentira- dijo James.

-NUESTRO papá y NUESTRA mamá no querían que te enteres que te encontraron en un tacho de basura- inventó Albus mientras James asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Eso es mentira, a mi no me dejaron en la basura- contesto ella pero menos convencida.

-Tu mamá era una giganta y no te quería- dijo james aprovechando el momento de duda de Lily- y papá y mamá tampoco te quieren.

-No soy adoptada, mi mamá no era una giganta y si papá y mamá si me quieren tonto- le grito Lily dejando salir una lágrima.

-vas a ir a Slytherin y te van a querer menos papá y mamá- dijo Albus.

-Sí, porque los malos y los adoptados hijos de gigantes van a Slytherin- corroboró James

-Me están mintiendo y le diré a papá- ahora Lily lloraba de verdad.

-Papá nos va a creer a nosotros que si somos sus hijos- le dijo Albus sacando la lengua.

-y a ti te van a mandar a vivir en una caja en la calle por portarte mal- dijo James logrando que su hermana se fuera llorando de la habitación.

…

Esa tarde Harry llegó temprano del trabajo por un mensaje que le había mandado Kipplin el elfo contando que la amita Lily estaba muy triste y no dejaba de llorar.

Tiró el maletín con todos sus papeles y subió corriendo a la habitación de su hija, golpeó la puerta con dulzura y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz tomada de su hija gritando que se fueran.

-Princesa soy yo, papá- dijo Harry abriendo la puerta pero no pudo entrar.

Su hija de siete años estaba en su cama hecha una bolita llorando abrazada a una foto de él y Ginny, sintió como el corazón se le encogía y no supo qué hacer.

Vio conmovido como Lily se levantaba e iba corriendo a abrazarlo comenzando a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasó princesita?- preguntó llevando en brazos hasta la cama y sentándose con ella.

-Ja James y Albus- logró decir entre hipidos.

-¿Qué hicieron está vez tus hermanos?- preguntó enojado

-Ellos no son mis hermanos- él la miró sin entender – yo soy adoptada ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?- Harry estaba completamente desencajado, no entendía nada- Claro que no eres adoptada mi amor.

-Ellos me-me dijeron que me en-encontraron en un tacho de-de basura- por más que intentara Lily no podía dejar de llorar- y que mi verdadera mamá es una giganta que no me quiere.

-¿y tú te creíste las mentiras de esos dos?- no podía creer las mentiras que sus dos hijos eran capaces de inventar.

-Y Y me dijeron que mamá y tú no me quería y me iban a mandar a vivir a una caja- terminó ya más calmada sin soltar a su papá.

-Lily mírame- le dijo levantando la carita de su hija- tu mamá y yo te amamos con todo nuestro corazón, a los tres, ustedes son lo más lindo que nos pasó en la vida y los vamos a amar toda la vida- le dio un beso en la frente- no les hagas caso a los tontos de tus hermanos.

En ese momento apareció Ginny en la puerta que acababa de llegar del trabajo y preocupada miraba la escena.

-mira cuéntale bien todo a mamá para que veas que te digo a la verdad y no eres adoptada mientras yo voy a tener una charla con esos dos- dijo Harry levantándose.

De más está decir que James y Albus tuvieron el peor reto de sus vidas y a pesar de que siguieron molestando a Lily diciéndole que era adoptada cada vez que se ponía densa, años más tarde y ya de adultos todavía seguirían recordando con expresiones de terror la cara de su padre cuando les prohibió volar en escoba, ir a visitar a sus primos y ver la televisión muggle por todo un mes entero.

* * *

QUE LEVANTEN LA MANO (o dejen review) TODOS A LOS QUE ALGUNA VEZ LE DIJERON QUE ERAN ADOPTADOS! \O/


	3. Delante de papi no

Nada del Pottermundo me pertenece.

Sin nada que decir, gracias por todos los reviews, todos uds. son geniales prometo responderlo algún día cuando tenga dos minutos libres (:

It'sjustanotherfreak

* * *

**Delante de papi no.**

Era la noche del jueves y como todas las noches desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano los tres hermanos Potter discutían como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Es mi turno Albus- siseó Lily con una mirada asesina

-Hace cinco minutos que agarré el control, es mi turno todavía- se quejó el chico.

-Estaba viendo yo tele par de tarados- gritó James tirándose sobre su hermano para sacarle el control.

-James cuida tu boca- dijo su madre fusilándolo con la mirada.

-Estuviste toda la tarde ¡me toca a mí!- Lily acompañó el histérico gritito con una patada en el piso, cuando quería la pelirroja menor podía ser toda una diva de la farándula.

-Estoy yo y vamos a ver lo que yo quiera- sentenció Albus

-Nadie pidió tu opinión enano- James seguía sin poder quitarle el control remoto.

-Está por comenzar el recital de Bruno Mars y me lo voy a perder- Lily se tiró arriba de James intentando quitarles a los dos el control.

-No respiro- se quejó Albus.

-Dame el control y volverás a respirar hermanito- dijo James con una sonrisa malévola que fue interrumpido por el manotazo de Albus para sacarlo de arriba.

-¡Está por comenzar el recital!- los gritos de Lily eran cada vez más insoportables.

-Lily a nadie le importa el estúpido concierto de Brusno Mareas – le dijo Albus enojado – Estoy intentando ver la maldita película de zombis – el morocho se ganó un golpe por parte de su hermana.

-y yo estaba viendo el especial de Radiohead en VH1- James no había terminado de decir la frase que ya había recibido un golpe de Lily. Esa chica pegaba fuerte.

De alguna manera habían caído del sillón al piso y luchaban por sacarle el control a Albus que lo defendía como si se tratara de su propio corazón. Ginny miraba todo desde uno de los sillones individuales completamente exhausta esperando que llegara Harry del trabajo, odiaba las estúpidas redadas que lo hacían quedarse trabajando hasta tarde.

La pelea se había vuelto más violenta Lily le pegaba a sus dos hermanos, James le pegaba a Albus con una mano mientras que la palma de la otra sostenía la frente de Lily impidiendo que esta se acercara mucho él y Albus, bueno él protegía el control debajo de su cuerpo, intentaba mirar la película (aunque ya se había perdido la mejor parte donde destripaban a los pocos sobrevivientes del apocalipsis zombi) e intentaba acertarle alguna que otra patada a James.

El problema fue cuando, de alguna manera desconocida, Lily logró quitarle el control a su hermano y cambiar de canal. Los dos varones la miraron enojados, ambo magullados por los golpes que ella les había propinado se levantaron para buscar a su hermana que había salido corriendo al sillón más lejano ni bien había conseguido el escurridizo control.

James estaba a punto de dejar caer su mano para quitarle el aparatito muggle cuando vio a su padre entrar a la sala. Se quedó congelado con la mano en el aire. Albus, que estaba en una posición muy parecida, retrocedió intentando pasar desapercibido.

Estaban en problemas, por eso nadie se las agarraba con Lily, por muy injusto que pareciera, su padre siempre se ponía del lado de ella. Nadie le pegaba a Lily, no delante de papi por lo menos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó su padre.

Se notaba a leguas que estaba cansado y de mal humor, James retrocedió abandonando toda esperanza de conseguir el control.

-Harry, mi amor, que bueno que volviste- su mamá saltó a recibirlo con una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿James?- interrogó su papá mirándolo fijamente.

-No pasa nada pa, esperaba que me choque los cinco- mintió descaradamente – todos queríamos ver el concierto de Brusno Mareas- sonrió al ver que su padre no había entendido el sarcasmo.

-Es Bruno Mars- corrigió Lily ofendida, James se limitó a mirarla mal.

-Me parece bien, ahora se sientan y se quedan tranquilos- sentenció con una autoridad que normalmente le correspondía a su mamá.

James y Albus se tiraron en el sillón enojados viendo el estúpido concierto mientras Lily les sonreía sentada al lado de su padre.

Los dos sabían muy bien que delante de su papá no era muy aconsejable discutir con Lily cuando había posibilidades de llegar a los golpes y corridas por toda la casa. Como decía su padre "juego de manos, juego de villanos" y como él era auror les convenía no convertirse en villanos.

* * *

Cortito pero bonito (:

No sé si pasará siempre igual pero a pesar de que yo soy la mayor de mi dos elfos domestico, digo hermanos, tienen mucho cuidado de no molestarme demasiado delante de mi papá xD

Saludos desde Argentina a las 3.24 AM (:


	4. En el auto

Nada del Pottermundo me pertenece

volví volví! si, solo les voy a decir que si quieren tener una vida y buenas notas... NO ESTUDIEN INGENIERÍA.

Eso nada, like always le dedico el capítulo a los dos insoportables de mis hermanos y las interminables horas que pasamos en el auto.

itsjustanotherfreak.

* * *

**En el auto.**

-Albus muévete-

-Es tu trasero el que ocupa mucho espacio, muévete tú-

-¡Mamá!-

-Cállense los dos, quiero dormir-

-No molestes James- se escuchó un golpe seco.

-¡Auch Lily!-

-No grites tarado-

-No me pegues enana-

-No me digas enana, Albus muévete-

-No me empujes, James muévete-

-Ya me despertaron, ahora no molesten-

-Estás ocupando todo el asiento Albus-

-Estoy en mi asiento Lily, tú estás ocupando todo-

-¡Cállense por los calzones de Merlín!-

-Que no me grites cara de escreguto- otro golpe seco.

-Deja de pegarme Lily-

-Entonces no molestes tarado-

-Lily estas ocupando mi espacio-

-Albus eres tú el que ocupa mi lugar-

-Eres insoportable enana-

-Acá lo único enano es tu cerebro-

-Por lo menos yo si tengo cerebro-

-Ninguno de los dos tienen cerebro, pueden callarse por favor-

-No te metas James, tú no sabes ni lo que es un cerebro- Otro golpe resonó.

-Calladito Albus porque si no vas a llegar con un par de moretones-

-Si no te mueves el que va a llegar con moretones ere tú Jimmy- otro golpe.

-Lily es la tercera vez que me pegas ¿podrías parar?-

-Albus muévete-

-Lily no molestes-

-Los dos cállense-

-No me empujes enana-

-Muévete tarado-

-James no me pegues-

-¡BASTA LOS TRES POR GRIFFINDOR BENDITO!- El grito de su madre los hizo pegar un salto en el lugar – Desde que salimos de casa están pelando ¿podrían callarse un segundo?-

Como si hubieran sido embrujados los tres Potter menores se quedaron en silencio y sentaditos en su lugar.

Esa mañana su papá los había sorprendido con unas mini vacaciones espontaneas para estrenar el nuevo auto que se había comprado dos días atrás. La idea era sencilla, irían a un pueblito muggle a unos 600 Km de la ciudad a pasar el fin de semana en familia y "libre de magia".

A nadie le entusiasmaba la idea, pero su papá estaba tan emocionado con su auto nuevo que ninguno se atrevió a decir nada sobre lo pésimo que sonaba ese plan.

Pero no se habían subido al auto que las peleas ya habían empezado.

Primero fue por los lugares en el asiento trasero, los tres querían ir al lado de una ventana y como era físicamente imposible no tardaron en llegar a los golpes por el lugar hasta que su papá intercedió y los sentó de menor a mayor dejando al pobre de Albus en el medio.

Ni bien salieron del estacionamiento de la mansión Potter, Albus había decidido que al estar él en el medio, como mínimo debía elegir la estación de radio que iban a escuchar durante el viaje y no sorprendió a nadie cuando sus hermanos comenzaron a quejarse. Los tres querían radios completamente distintas y ninguno daba el brazo a torcer, cuando estaban por llegar nuevamente a los golpes su mamá solucionó el problema poniendo un CD de Celestina. No sirvió de nada que se quejaran ante la horrorosa música ni que su papá amenazara con chocar si seguía sonando esa cosa, su mamá estaba decidida a dejar el CD.

Después de eso las cosas se calmaron durante un tiempo, Lily miraba distraída por la ventana, James roncaba con la cabeza pegada al vidrio y Albus leía tranquilo. Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Lily se aburriera y comenzara a molestar a su hermano.

Desde ese momento el viaje había sido un calvario para todos, los tres chicos discutían por cualquier cosa y sus padres s exasperaban más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Yo creo que situaciones como estás llevaban a uno a entender a Voldemort y su afán de matar a todo el mundo- masculló Harry con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

-Fue tú idea mi amor, a lo hecho pecho- le contestó Ginny disfrutando del silencio, pero la paz no duró mucho.

-Albus, te lo voy a pedir una última vez, déjame algo de espacio- habló con un tono suave que anunciaba la tormenta que se venía si no se cumplían sus palabras.

-Lily no se a donde mierda quieres que me siente cuando la vaca obesa de James está ocupando todo el asiento- Albus ignoró el grito de su mamá diciéndole que cuide su lenguaje.

-Más respeto tarado- dijo James mientras le pegaba detrás de la cabeza.

-James cierra esas "piernitas" y déjale lugar a Albus- se quejó Lily cada vez más enojada.

-Estoy cómodo buzo de pecera- alegó James

-¿Buzo de pecera?- Lily no había entendido.

-Claro, porque decirte solo enana es quedarse corto, como tu altura- el manotazo de su hermanita no se hizo esperar- ¿Pero qué carajo tienes en las manos? ¿Plomo?

-Albus muévelo-

-Muévelo tú-

-Estás más cerca-

-No me va a mover nadie, supérenlo-

-Lily me pegaste a mi- Albus se sobaba el brazo adolorido.

-Es tu culpa por no moverte-

-Es el ballenato este de tu hermano mayor el que no se mueve- señaló enojado a James con un dedo.

-Viborita si quieres llegar vivo te recomiendo que dejes de insultarme- amenazó James.

-Perdona si te ofendí, a veces me olvido que te gusta esconder tus abdominales bajo una capa de grasa –

-Te pasaste cara de gusano-

-BASTA LOS TRES, BASTA NOS VOLVEMOS AHORA MISMO- para sorpresa de todos había sido su padre el que había gritado impidiendo que el puño de James impactara sobre su hermano.

Y dicho y hecho su padre dio vuelta en u y comenzó a andar exactamente para el lado opuesto al que estaba yendo antes, volviendo a la mansión Potter. Completamente en silencio hicieron varios kilómetros, normalmente era su madre la que le gritaba y no era buena señal que se invirtieran los roles.

-¿Papi?- preguntó Lily con un hilo de voz.

-No Lily ahora no, vamos todos a quedarnos calladitos- dio vuelta la cabeza un segundo mirando a sus tres hijos y agregó- James siéntate bien en tu lugar.

El viaje transcurrió en un silencio incomodo y ni bien estacionaron el auto en el garaje de la mansión Potter los tres chicos se perdieron escaleras arriba en sus respectivos cuartos. Era mejor no hacer enojar más a su padre.

* * *

Y ESO POR HOY... tengo turururur 3 capítulos más, tuve un ataque inspiracional, eso no quiere decir que estén bien escritos. pero whatever GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS, los amo a todooooooos!

Nada espero reviews mientras más mas rápido subo el próximo capítulo! muajajajajjajajaja

Saludos desde Argentina :D


	5. Transformaciones

Nada del Pottermundo me pertenece.

nada me tendría que estar yendo a dormir asé que no los entretengo. Disfruten, comenten (QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA) y sean feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiices (?

Itsjustanotherfreak.

* * *

Transformaciones.

-Albus ¿Por qué carajo no te entra?- preguntó James enojado por decima vez.

-Tal vez porque me estás gritando hace media hora en vez de explicarme- contestó ofendido el chico.

Eran las tres de la mañana y ellos eran los únicos sentados en los gastados sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor delante de la chimenea completamente apagada. Hacía dos horas que estaban allí sentados, desde que Albus había logrado colarse en la torre donde dormía su hermano para pedirle ayuda desesperado.

-Podrías ponerle un poco de ganas, no es tan difícil Al- dijo James intentando calmarse.

-No, no me entra ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere convertir animales en muebles?- se quejó mientras volvía a darle una ojeada a sus apuntes –Por Salazar bendito ¡esto es ridículo!

-Baja la voz tarado la gente normal duerme a esta hora- se paso la mano por el cabello despeinándoselo aun más (exactamente como hacía su padre cuando estaba perdiendo la paciencia) – No importa si no lo vas a usar nunca Al, te lo van a tomar mañana y no puedes desaprobar otro examen de Transformaciones, mamá va a matarte.

-Prefiero que me mate a que cumpla sus amenazas y me saque del equipo de quidditch-

-Tampoco es tan terrible, no es como que fueran a ganar la copa, mucho menos a Gryffindor- el golpe de Albus no se hizo esperar – Estás algo agresivo hermanito.

Albus volvió a tomar el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa abierto en la página de "conceptos básicos para la transformación animal". No, definitivamente esa no era su materia, él podía hacer pociones increíbles, era un excelente duelista, fantástico arriba de una escoba, el mejor en encantamientos pero transformaciones era su némesis. Todos los años batallaba con el profesor Tesla para poder aprobar la estúpida materia, podía pasar horas leyendo apuntes, haciendo tarea extra, clases auxiliares e incluso pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo y no había caso, su cerebro no podía entender transformaciones.

-Vamos devuelta Al, no solo bastan con realizar el movimiento de varita…

-También hay que concentrarse en el objeto que queremos transformar- Albus comenzó a hablar sobre James recitando la definición a dos voces.

-Visualizando de donde partimos y a donde queremos llegar, hay que obligar al objeto a que adopte la forma que nosotros queremos, si se me la teoría- Terminó Albus solo y enfadado.

-Vamos Albus lo haces con la escoba todo el tiempo ¿Por qué es tan difícil ahora?- James de verdad no entendía donde estaban los problemas de su hermano.

Para él era tan fácil, tan natural e intuitiva esa materia que le resultaba absurdo que alguien no la entendiera. Solo había que ver el objeto, imaginarse lo que sea que querías lograr y decir algunas palabras ¡por Merlín ni siquiera había que hacer complicados movimientos de varita!

Le quedaba poca, más bien nada, de paciencia y el hecho de que sea la madrugada del miércoles no mejoraba en nada su humor.

-¿Qué tiene que ver volar en escoba con transformaciones?- preguntó Albus interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-La verdad, nada- su hermano lo miró con una ceja levantada a punto de quejarse –pero es el mismo concepto, tú le dices a la escoba a donde ir con la cabeza, no es solo mover el mango, en las mejores escobas apenas tienes que hacerlo.

-Sabía, es más un reflejo que tenemos el de doblar el mango para ir a un lugar-

-Exacto, para transformar algo es parecido, visualizas en tu cabecita de donde artes y a donde quieres llegar, no sé si me explico- James podía ver con ilusión como la idea comenzaba a formarse en la cabeza de su hermano.

- _Mutare avis_ -dijo Albus apuntando con la varita a la lechuza que tenía delante.

No paso nada, bueno tal vez ahora la lechuza lo miraba un poco más enojada, genial lo que le faltaba.

-Concéntrate en la estúpida lechuza Albus, deja la teoría de lado, siente la magia- le dijo James y levanto su propia varita hacia la lechuza –_Mutare avis_-

Como si fuera una planta creciendo en cámara rápida la lechuza comenzó a crecer y cambiar de formar hasta convertirse en una simple silla de madera.

-Probemos la inversa, vuelve a convertirla en una lechuza- pidió el mayor de los Potter mirando su reloj.

-_Finite incantatem_- murmuró Albus enojado apuntando a la silla, que siguió siendo una silla.

-No vas a transformarla nunca así cerebro de caracol, no estás desasiendo un hechizo, tienes que volver a transformarla-le explicó James volviendo a subir la voz.

-Nunca me explicaron cómo hacer eso – se quejó Albus.

-ES EXACTAMEN IGUAL ALBUS, EXACTAMENTE IGUAL QUE COMO TE VENGO EXPLICANDO HACE DOS HORAS Y MEDIA- listo, ya no tenía nada de paciencia.

-Eres peor que el tío Ron para explicar algo- Albus ya no tenía ganas de pelear, iba a desaprobar el examen, lo iban a sacar del equipo de quidditch, enojado se levanto para irse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas viborita? Trae ese trasero para aquí- James señalaba con un dedo uno de los sillones escarlatas – Hasta que puedas hacer sentir orgullosa a McGonagall de sales de aquí.

-James es inútil- intentó razonar Albus.

-Inútil eres tú Albus, hasta Lily puede hacer el hechizo-

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor- apuntó a la silla con la varita- _Mutare avis –_ no pasó absolutamente nada- ¡Cambia lechuza patética, cambia de una vez! _Mutare avis_- gritó ya sin esperanza imaginando al estúpido animal volando después de que él intentara asesinarla.

Para sorpresa de los dos hermanos la silla comenzó a achicarse hasta convertirse en la lechuza gris con cara de enojada del principio.

-¿Lo hiciste?- James no salía del asombro.

-¿Lo hice?- Albus estaba en el mismo estado de shock.

-¡Lo hiciste!- James le pegó para felicitarlo.

-¡Lo hice! _Mutare avis_- volvió a repetir imaginando la misma silla que James había hecho aparecer, sorprendentemente el ave volvió a cambiar.

Los hermanos Potter tardaron diez minutos en dejar de dar salto por toda la sala común mientras se reían a carcajadas y se perseguían el uno al otro. Pasaron la siguiente media hora cambiando a la lechuza en una mesa, un sillón individual, un estante, una mesita, un cajón y cuando estuvieron seguros de que Albus manejaba el encantamiento se tiraron agotados en el sillón dejando a la lechuza volar lejos de ellos.

-Me salvaste la vida James-

-Sí, suelo ser así de genial viborita-

-No te agrandes mucho que vas a tener que hacer solo la próxima poción que te toque- lo amenazó Albus.

-¿Estás loco? Me gané mínimo un año de tus pociones- dijo James ofendido.

-Veremos veremos- se burló Albus completamente feliz con el mundo- me voy a mis cálidas mazmorras- James lo miró con escepticismo- son las cuatro de la mañana, gracias por la ayuda gatito-

-Me debes una grande Sevi- le gritó James mientras veía a su hermano salir por el retrato de la dama gorda.

* * *

así me siento cada vez que mi hermano entiende algo de matemática 3

abrazo de oso para todos!


	6. claro que te quiero muy muy lejos

Nada del pottermundo me pertenece.

disfruten.

itsjustanohterfreak.

* * *

Claro que te quiero, lejos muy muy lejos.

-¡Por Salazar bendito Lily!- Albus saltó asustado en el sillón de la sala de estar de la mansión Potter -¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así sin avisar? Tu cara fea me va a dar un infarto algún día.

-Siempre tan lindo el rarito de la familia- le contestó sin inmutarse Lily.

-¿Te cortaste el pelo?- Albus se corrió dejándole un lugar en el sillón.

-Claro que no ¿cómo se te ocurre?- Lo miró como si tuviera dos años –Me tiré de los pelitos del brazo y se me encogieron los de la cabeza Albus ¿No es obvio?

-Estaba pensando la posibilidad de que se te haya caído un balde de acido en la cabeza- comentó tranquilo cambiando de canal.

-Al, el que tendría que denunciar a su peluquero eres tú- le dedicó una sonrisa de lastima -¿te viste en espejo últimamente?

-Sip, y la bomba sensual de mi figura estaba igual de deslumbrante que siempre- Se pasó la mano por el cabello poniendo su sonrisa más sexy.

-¿Mamá te tiró al suelo cuando eras chiquito no?- Lily lo miraba preocupada- sino no se explica tus problemitas.

-Yo también sospecho que mamá me tiró de chiquito- Albus serio, miraba a su hermana - pero no al suelo, sospecho que me debe haber tirado en una pileta de hermosura, no se explica esta carita sino.

-Por favor hasta James es más modesto que tú- le sacó el control a su hermano- lo que es absurdo cuando la única sexy en esta familia soy yo.

-Debes pedirle a papá que deje de mentirte enana-

-A papá y a tres cuartos de la población masculina de Hogwarts- se quedó pensando un segundo – y digo tres cuartos porque los que quedan son mis primos.

-Y a mí me faltaba humildad- dijo sarcástico él.

-Humildad, carisma, cerebro, sentido del humor, de la moda, de la buena música puedo seguir todo el día con cosas que te faltan- Lily le regaló una sonrisa llena de dientes.

-Acabas de lastimar mi pobre corazoncito hermana- Albus estaba al borde de las "lagrimas", era un excelente actor.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento Al- Lily también podría ganar un Oscar a mejor escena de drama – Perdóname, me importa tanto tu corazoncito Al- Cambió de canal sin dedicarle ni una mirada.

-Para amigos como tú para que quiero enemigos- dijo Albus con sarcasmo en cada sílaba.

-¿Quién dijo que era tu amiga rarito?-

-Te mueres por ser amiga de alguien tan genial como yo-

-De aburrimiento me moriría si fuera tu amiga, todavía no entiendo como Scor y Rose te soportan-

-Voy a anotar tu valiosa opinión y la voy a poner con las cosas que no me importan absolutamente nada-

-No voy a poder dormir de la angustia ahora hermanito-Lily acompañó la frase con un bostezo para demostrar cuanto le dolía la respuesta de su hermano.

-Te comprendo, causo esas sensaciones en la gente Lils- Albus casi sonó preocupado.

-Cuando escriba mi autobiografía "Lo genial de ser tan genial" voy a dedicarle un capítulo entero a como tus duras palabras marcaron mi vida- le comentó Lily.

-Te estás confundiendo con mi autobiografía- le dijo Albus volviendo a tomar el control de la tele- La tuya debería llamarse "Lo triste de no ser tan increíble como mi hermano Albus".

-Y yo que tenía la esperanza de ser adoptada y no ser tu hermana de verdad-

-Te comprendo completamente Lily, es raro que alguien tan impresionante como yo sea familiar de alguien tan –se detuvo dos segundos buscando un adjetivo que calzara en la situación –bueno, tan como tú.

-Lo único impresionante que tienes es tu habilidad de decir estupideces Al- volvió a sacarle el control a su hermano.

-Por lo menos yo si tengo algo impresionante- la miró de pies a cabezas – aunque claro, varios trols deben envidiarte esa ropa tan "linda que usas".

-Si lo sé- Lily puso cara de pena- Mamá me explicó que a ti te compran la mejor ropa para que la gente no se fije en tu cara fea.

-No quiere que la gente se vaya enamorando de su hijo preferido y más lindo, eso es lo que pasa-

-Al yo no quiero mentirte más, lo único lindo que hay en ti es ese momento cuando te vas- Le puso una mano en el hombro mostrando cuan apenada se sentía.

-Yo se que causo envidia hermanita, pero no pasa nada igual te quiero-

-Albus es imposible no quererme- Lily puso cara de cachorrito abandonado -¿Cómo no querer a la pelirroja más sexy del planeta?

-Já que mamá no te escuche enana-

-¿Qué yo no escuche qué si se puede saber?- La voz de su madre interrumpió a Lily y su contestación.

-Nada ma- dijeron los dos a coro.

-Están demasiado tranquilos ustedes dos- miró con desconfianza a sus dos hijos menores -¿Qué están tramando?

-Nada mami- Lily le dedicó la sonrisa más inocente que tenía.

-Estoy contándole a Lily cuanto la quiero- agregó Albus- Cuan lejos la quiero –Aclaró.

-El sentimiento es mutuo rarito-

-No comiencen a pelear y ayuden a poner la mesa que ya está por llegar su padre-

-Le toca a Lily, yo puse la mesa ayer- dijo Albus casi ofendido.

-A mí me tocó lavar los platos anoche- Lily no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer.

-No me importa alguno de los dos ponga la mesa- y dicho eso su madre se perdió en la cocina.

-¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME S!- grito Lily

-¡MAMÁ DICE QUE TIENES QUE PONER LA MESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito segundos después su hermano.

-¡AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- volvió a gritar Lily mientras escuchaba las quejas de su hermano mayor.

-Hay veces que te quiero Lily- comentó Albus mientras veía a James entrar en la cocina quejándose.

-Se, yo también me quiero Albus- dicho eso se levantó del sillón le tiró el control y se dio vuelta para irse – causo sensaciones difíciles de olvidar en la gente.

-¡Como nauseas!- le gritó Albus antes de que Lily se perdiera escaleras arriba.

* * *

Nada como el amor entre hermanos. Cambio Reviews por cápitulos ;)


	7. Favores

Nada del Pottermundo me pertenece.

Corto cual paciencia de Snape me paso rápido, justo estaba viendo los papeles de la facultad que servía y que no y encontré escrito esto al final de un cuaderno y dije ¡voy a subirlo!

gracias a todos los que dejan reviews (:

it'sjustanotherfreak.

* * *

Favores.

Era el domingo más aburrido de lo que iba del verano y los hermanos Potter estaban tirados sobre los sillones de la sala de su casa cada uno perdido en sus cosas.

-¿James me pasas la revista Corazón de Brujas?- Pidió Lily señalando la revista que estaba a dos centímetros de la mano de su hermano.

-No- dijo simplemente el chico mientras ojeaba su libro de los Cannons.

-Está al lado tuyo tarado- insistió la chica.

-No Lily, yo no voy a estar siempre para ayudarte, debes hacer las cosas por ti misma- explicó James.

-Gracias por pensar en mi futuro- contestó llena de sarcasmo levantándose a buscar la revista.

-De nada hermanita- respondió James.

Lily ofendida se fue a su cuarto, no sin antes pasar y pegarle en la nuca a su hermano (quién ni se inmutó). No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ella escuchó el de James desde la sala.

-¡LILY!-

-¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA?- gritó como respuesta

-Que vengas por favor- estaba segura de que quería pedirle algo.

-No molestes James-

-Por favor Lils es urgente- o su hermano era muy buen actor o estaba agonizando.

Lily se levantó de la cama y tiró la revista al suelo ¿Es que ella tenía que hacer todo en esa casa? Bajó las escaleras y cuando llegó a la sala le dedicó una mirada asesina a James que seguía tirado en el sillón leyendo.

-¡Qué era eso tan urgente para que necesitaras que baje?- preguntó con los brazos en las caderas, una pose de la que su mamá estaría orgullosa.

-¿Me prendes la luz?- Preguntó James señalando el interruptor que estaba detrás de su hermana – Me está costando leer-

-¿Me estás cargando no?- Si tuviera la edad necesaria habría mandado a volar a James con la varita.

-Claro que no, se está haciendo de noche y no veo- explicó su hermano como si fuera obvio.

-¿Me hiciste bajar para prenderte la luz nada más?- Lily no sabía si podría evitar el homicidio – CUANDO NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE ALCANZARME UNA REVISTA QUE TENÍAS A DOS CENTIMETROS?

-No seas mala Lily- rogó James bajando el libro por primera vez para mirarla.

-¿Qué hay de tu futuro y cuando yo no esté y bla bla ba? Lily se dio vuelta enojada para volver a su cuarto.

-Por favor Lils, ya estas acá- Lily podía ver la sonrisa en la cara de James –No te cuesta nada.

-No te lo mereces- dijo ofendida.

-Bajaste por nada entonces- le dedico una última mirada de lastima- Por favor hermanita.

Y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que su hermano le hacía algo así y estaba muy segura de que no iba a ser la última vez que lo hiciera, a pesar de estar enojada, ofendida y molesta, a pesar de todo, Lily le prendió la luz y subió a su cuarto maldiciendo a su querido hermano mayor.

* * *

SIEMPRE PASA EN CASA (:


End file.
